Revenge of the Swarm
Revenge of The Swarm is the twenty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben is sleeping and looks like he is having a nightmare, but awakens and looks at his curtain, to find a strange shadow. When he pulls the curtains apart, nothing is there, and he goes back to sleep. But when he awakes again, he finds Victor Validus standing before him. When Victor attacks, Ben transforms into Humungousaur, but he is small instead of being his original size. Victor picks up Humungousaur with tentacles and the whole scene transforms into a whirl, but Ben wakes and realizes it was really a dream. Ben sleeps, but is attacked by Validus again, this time for real and Ben transforms into Cannonbolt to fight. When Validus overpowers Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt transforms into Goop to escape Validus's clutches, but Validus transforms into a storm of Nanochips and escapes into the sewer. After Goop transforms back into normal, Ben picks up one of the Nanochips before it could escape. Ben explains the dream and Validus's attack to Gwen and Kevin, where they don't believe him, until he shows them the Nanochip sample he obtained and they decide to go to Validus's old laboratory to investigate. But when they attack (and Ben transforms into Terraspin), they only find a janitor, who was working with Validus on a few experiments before he recently died. The group decides to go to Elena Validus for help and go to the Plumber's Academy to find her, but it is revealed that she left after her father's death and took up his research. They find Elena's lab and learn that she applied a force-field to prevent her Nanochip samples from escaping and that the Nanochip Ben has is not hers. They thank her for her help and leave. While at Burger Shack, Gwen and Kevin discuss the familiar relationship between Ben and Elena, but then they are attacked by Victor Validus. Ben is at his house, doing homework, when he finds Julie at his door. Ben arranges a date for the next day and Julie accepts and he goes to meet Gwen and Kevin. However, they are fighting Validus and Ben transforms into Water Hazard and attacks Validus, but Validus quickly leaves. They are concerned by Validus's status of either being alive or dead, and they visit his grave to see if he truly is dead. Gwen uses her powers and confirms Validus to be dead, meaning that the Validus that attacked Gwen and Kevin was really made of Nanochips. Elena encounters them at the cemetery and states that she decided her relationship with her friends was more important than Nanochip research. While discussing matters at Mr. Smoothy, Gwen and Kevin realize that they are targets for the Nanochips while Ben isn't, thinking that Elena is behind the attacks, but go back to her father's old lab and find the janitor again, thinking him to be a part of the catastrophe. However, the janitor gives only more clues to Elena's seeming involvement in the Nanochip attack (she refers to herself as we and us much like the possessed Victor). When Julie shows up at Burger Shack for her date with Ben, she is attacked by a swarm of Nanochips. Ben arrives at Burger Shack only to find Julie missing and another Nanochip left behind. He goes back to Elena's lab and accuses her of being involved in Julie's kidnapping, but Elena protests that she had nothing to do with it and admitted that the Nanochips Ben showed to her were actually hers. But Elena really did kidnap Julie because she has her bound and gagged in a storage closet. As Ben was calming down, he hears Julie's cries for help, while Elena tries to dismiss him and reveals herself as the true queen of the Nanochips, her body now partially made of the chips, the queen inside Victor during Alien Swarm was a decoy. Gwen and Kevin arrive and Elena produces three copies of Victor to fight them. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and frees Julie before fighting Elena and the Victor clones. When Armodrillo says that he must stop her, Elena covers him with Nanochips, making it hard for him to breathe and Julie tries to convince Elena that she would not really want this. Elena is swayed by Julie's argument and walks into the force-field, which destroys her Nanochip-created self, along with the Victor clones and Armodrillo is released from the Nanochips' grasp. Julie comforts Ben, saying the Nanochips killed Elena a long time ago. Ben, feeling remorseful, felt that there was enough of his friend left in the queen to sacrifice herself to save them, then he could have saved Elena's life. As they all leave for home, the Nanochips are revealed to still have some life in them. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Elena returns and has become the new host to The Nanochip Queen. Minor Events *It is revealed that the Queen in Ben 10: Alien Swarm was a decoy. *Victor Validus is revealed to have died during an experiment with the Nanochips. *It is revealed that Kevin used to date other girls before Gwen. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Egor (first appearance) *Galvan Teacher (first appearance) *Plumbers Villains *Nanochips (first re-appearance) *Elena Validus (first re-appearance; controlled by the Nanochips as their Queen) *Victor Validus (first re-appearance; clones) Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur (dream) *Cannonbolt *Goop *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Armodrillo Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When Gwen says "Tell me it didn't involve a talking dog", she is referring to Scooby-Doo. Trivia *This is the first time in the second season where an Ultimate Form is not used. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic